


A Wedding and a Stranger

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Omega Prince Yuri gets married to Alpha Prince Otabek, whom he's never met. A wedding night ensues.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	A Wedding and a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> For Tuesday's prompt, using both prompts - "royalty" and "scenting/marking".

Yuri couldn’t believe this was happening. He hated this. Just because he was an Omega, he was being forced to marry a stranger. The law of his land said that no unmarried Omega could take the throne. As the Crowned Prince, he was having to look to the future with his grandfather’s rule failing, so he was being set up with Prince Otabek, the second born of a neighboring kingdom. Like this kingdom, Otabek’s kingdom has a law that said that the oldest-born Alpha took the throne. Unlike Yuri, he apparently had siblings and was second-in-line after his older sister. So they were being married off without even knowing each other. It was bullshit, but he was not expected to rule alone because he had been born with the wrong secondary gender. 

So, here he was standing, waiting to be called to go to his wedding. He didn’t even know the guy! They had never met. He had no idea if he was the world’s biggest asshole or not. He had no idea what he looked like. He could be the ugliest person in the world. Yuri had no idea because he had not been given a choice. He had been told that he was getting married. He hadn’t even gotten to choose who.

Yuri was called in, and therefore he walked towards his doom. Or at least it felt that way.

Yuri adjusted his white robes and walked down the aisle of the wedding hall. His grandfather stood at the end, and a man stood to his right, wearing black robes. All he could tell from this distance was that he had shoulder-length dark hair with a golden skin tone that Yuri envied, and that wasn’t seen in his kingdom. His own pale white skin too easily burned. He walked up and took his place beside his soon-to-be husband. 

Yuri turned to look at him as soon as he was allowed to, and his breath caught in his throat. Holy Shit, Otabek was  _ gorgeous _ , and now, he could see that he had brown eyes and was about the same height as him. His shoulders and chest were broader than he had thought upon first glance, unlike Yuri’s very slim figure. He almost thought he saw his eyes widen in surprise, but it was gone quickly, so he couldn’t be sure. He zoned out through the wedding, unable to take his eyes off his new husband. At least one thing was certain - he hadn’t married an ugly person, and his voice, fuck… Otabek had a very sexy, baritone voice.

Then they were pronounced wed, and Otabek gently brought him close and kissed him softly. As gorgeous as he was, Yuri didn’t have time to properly think about how he felt kissing a stranger, though he certainly didn’t hate it.

Well, this was not turning out how he expected…

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri and Otabek were escorted to the reception hall, where a huge dinner was going to be served. They were sat near the head of the table, just next to his grandfather. Speeches were made - his grandfather about the good of the kingdom and making sure his grandson, his only remaining family member, was taken care of. Otabek spoke about doing right by the kingdom, and that he would do his best to be a good king, a good husband, and a good father. Yuri didn’t speak much because he hated public speaking and just thanked everyone for coming.

Yuri and Otabek didn’t get to talk much during the reception. Otabek was very polite, asking if he needed more food, politely asking him to dance… When they did, and Otabek brought his body close to him, Yuri felt his pulse skip a beat. At least he didn’t have to worry about not being attracted to him. “I know this must be awkward,” he said softly as they danced, “but I just want to say that I am… honored to have been chosen. You are… stunning, and I look forward to getting to know you.”

Yuri blushed a deep red. “Um, well, thank you, you are… I mean…” Wow, Otabek was a lot smoother than he was apparently, as he couldn’t seem to string two words together. He cleared his throat. “Um, I mean to say… I wasn’t sure about this, but I am… I mean, I think that my grandfather chose well. At least so far. And I suppose we have our entire lives to get to know each other.” 

A light blush crossed Otabek’s cheeks. “Thank you, and yes, I suppose we do.”

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night passed by in a whirl. They were congratulated so much, told what a beautiful couple they were, had their marriage blessed; it was all so overwhelming. By the time they were allowed to leave, Yuri was ready to get out of there. The new couple was escorted to their new chambers. As soon as they entered, Yuri heard the doors lock behind them. They wouldn’t be opened until morning. The entire area was decorated with candles, and only the finest furniture had been put in there. It had been very well done if Yuri did say so himself.

“Can I… take your robes?” Otabek asked gently. Yuri nodded, and Otabek gently removed his outer robes, leaving Yuri in the simple pants and shirts he had worn underneath. Otabek removed his own, laying them together on a chair, before turning to Yuri and clearing his throat. “So, it’s expected that we…?”

“Fuck? Mate? Yes,” Yuri said frankly. “If my neck isn’t marked tomorrow, we better not leave the room. In fact, they’ll probably expect that.”

Otabek nodded. “I know. I just… I know this must be awkward. I would understand…”

“It is, but I’d rather not have everyone wondering what happened, what went wrong if they think that we haven’t consummated our marriage.” Yuri cleared his throat. “If it means anything, I’m certainly… I mean….” He took a deep breath. “You’re very attractive.” It wasn’t everything, but it certainly helped. And he didn’t seem like a bad person, either. Yuri may have lucked out.

Otabek smiled, and Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. “You are also… very attractive.” Yuri blushed again. “You are right. But I suppose we can take our time, can’t we? I think I know a pretty good place to start.” He stepped forward, putting his hands carefully on Yuri’s waist. Pulling him in, he gently pressed their lips together. It started slow, as they learned each other. In a way, it was kind of strange to be kissing a complete stranger, but it wasn’t terrible. It was very good, in fact, as kisses went - not that he would know, of course. Such things were inappropriate for him. He had no idea what he was doing, but Otabek seemed to. Yuri felt a sense of jealousy, which was ridiculous as he hadn’t even known him until earlier tonight. What his  _ husband  _ had done prior to them meeting was none of his business.

Slowly, Otabek broke the kiss, and Yuri noticed that their breathing was a bit labored. “That was... “

“Good,” Yuri finished. It had been. Very good. 

Without waiting, Yuri kissed him again. He wasn’t sure what came over him; he only knew that he wanted to kiss him again. Otabek didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, and slowly, he felt his hands pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened until they were chest-to-chest. Otabek’s hand moved up his back as Yuri put his hands around Otabek’s neck. Soon, the kiss was becoming heated, and Yuri thought he was going to drown - and he wanted to.

Breaking the kiss again, they were both breathing heavily this time. “We should probably move this to the bedroom,” he said. 

Yuri nodded because that did seem to be a natural place for things to be headed. They both knew they had to… consummate things today. He was suddenly very nervous about all this. Otabek must have sensed something, because he asked, “This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“It is inappropriate for anyone to touch an Omega besides their future husband,” he said as they entered the bedroom. “So I have been guarded twenty-four/seven my entire life.” 

Otabek moved forward. “I know what is expected of us, and I know what we have to do, but I don’t want to do it because it’s expected of us,” he said. “We can hole up here as long as we need to. You’re not in heat, so we can make excuses.” He walked forward and put his hand on his waist. “What I mean is… when we do, I want it to be what you want, and not just because we have to.” 

Yuri slid his hands around Otabek’s neck. “Things are going pretty well so far,” he said. “Why don’t we just… see how things go.”

Otabek nodded and leaned in slightly. “I promise I will be good to you.” He said it softly, and with his deep voice, it sent pleasant chills down Yuri’s spine. 

He believed it.

Otabek erased the space between them. This time, the kiss was hot and heavy. Slowly, Yuri could feel his hands - large, strong hands - slipping underneath his shirt. It was slow at first as if he was giving Yuri a chance to stop him. Yuri reached down a hand, slowly pushing his hand farther underneath his shirt. It felt very nice, and he was certainly not opposed to feeling more of Otabek’s hands on him if this was how it was going to feel. 

They separated from kissing long enough for Otabek to remove Yuri’s shirt and removed his own before backing him up to the bed. “Get in the middle of the bed.” It came out a bit like an order, and for some reason, that seemed to turn Yuri on even more. He did as he was asked, climbing into the middle of the bed. Yuri had a moment to look at Otabek and had to remark again how gorgeous this man was. Judging by the look in his eyes, he felt the same way about him. 

Otabek got on the bed, leaning over him before capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Yuri moaned into the kiss as Otabek brought his hands to his chest, lightly running his hands along his chest. It seemed as if he was memorizing every inch of him. As they kissed, almost devouring each other with their mouths, Otabek brought their hips together and began to rock his hips. He would have gasped if he hadn’t been busy kissing. Otabek felt  _ huge _ . He was half-hard against Yuri as he rocked his hips, and the sensation was only making Yuri more turned on.

After a bit, Otabek moved his hands to his hips. Yuri rocked his hips into him, letting him know that he could continue. With Yuri’s assistance, Otabek removed his pants and his shorts, before he removed his own. “Fuck, you’re huge,” Yuri said. Truly, he was - much bigger than Yuri was. “I mean, you’re beautiful.” He didn’t want him to think he had a problem with it, because he most certainly didn’t.

“And you are stunningly gorgeous,” Otabek said, causing Yuri to blush.

Otabek leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuri’s neck, beginning to lick and suck. Yuri moaned, arching up into him. He wrapped his arms around him as his husband marked up his neck before slowly moving down to his chest. He started dragging his nails down Otabek’s back, knowing he was leaving marks. Judging by the sounds that he was making, he didn’t mind in the least. Otabek, meanwhile, seemed to be memorizing again each inch of Yuri’s skin. He was paying such reverence; it made him feel like he was the only person alive as if nothing existed besides the two of them.

Slowly, Otabek reached Yuri’s cock, now very hard. He could feel how hard Otabek was against his legs. All thoughts were taken out of his mind when Otabek took his cock into his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned as he rocked his hips up into Otabek’s mouth. His husband was licking and sucking his cock with an expert skill that left Yuri weak. He might be jealous if it didn’t mean he got to be the one that took advantage of this from now on. 

Yuri then felt Otabek’s larger hands on his thighs, slowly caressing them as he ran his hands up. He came up to Yuri’s hole, gently running a finger around the entrance. Yuri rocked his hips again, making sounds that he didn’t even know he could make right now. Gently, Otabek slipped one finger in, and Yuri about broke right there. It wasn’t like he hadn’t touched himself before, he was only human, but somehow, it was different now, with Otabek. But it would be, wouldn’t it?

Otabek moved the finger around inside him, and Yuri gasped and moaned as he hit his prostate. He continued to suck before he slowly entered a second finger inside him. “Oh, fuck, yes…” Yuri moaned as he scissored the fingers inside him. He thought he almost felt Otabek grin around his cock as he sucked, but hew as too far gone in pleasure right now. When a third finger was inserted, Yuri was sure that he was going to simply break from it all as he marked up Otabek’s back.

Yui was moaning and whimpering, almost pleading by the time Otabek withdrew his mouth and fingers, just shy of Yuri finally letting go. Otabek must have sensed or seen the disappointment. “Oh, don’t worry, my needy kitten, I will worship you plenty tonight.”  _ Oh, fuck,  _ had Yuri lucked out with this one. He only hoped this wasn’t just a show for the wedding night, but it didn’t feel that way. It felt honest and natural. “My pretty omega, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” Yes, Yuri was, he could feel it. Of course, Omegas were self-lubricating. “We can pleasure ourselves in different ways, though, we don’t have to -”

“No,” Yuri interrupted. He appreciated that Otabek was thinking about him ant this being his first time, but he needed it. They had time to get to know each other, but they were both seriously turned out right now and needed this. “I want this. I want you.”

Otabek leaned down and captured Yuri’s lips in a kiss before slowly pushing the head of his huge cock inside him. He stopped there for a moment, letting Yuri get used to the sensation. It was different having something that, that  _ big  _ inside him, but a good different. Slowly, Otabek pushed every inch inside him. Taking a moment for Yuri to adjust, he moaned, “You feel amazing, my pretty kitten.” 

Slowly, Otabek started to move, thrusting gently inside him. It was… overwhelming, and amazing, and all Yuri could do was rock his hips into him. He moaned and writhed underneath him, feeling every thrust of his husband’s cock. He was gentle and passionate. Yuri had imagined many ways for his wedding night to go, but this had not been it - so connected with someone who seemed to honestly care about how he was feeling right now. 

As they were both about to come, Otabek locked eyes with him. Yuri nodded, and then Otabek pushed his knot inside him as he rested his lips on his neck. As they both crashed and came together, Otabek’s teeth broke the scent glands on his neck, marking him as his. Of course, with his knot now locked inside him, they were stuck together until it deflated in about twenty minutes or so. He would also have to remark him during his heat - that one would be permanent, this one would only last a couple of weeks. 

Maybe this might work after all.

They should probably still get to know each other, though.


End file.
